(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a folding rigid roof for an automobile vehicle.
(2) Prior Art
A mobile folding rigid roof free to move between an extended position in which it covers the vehicle passenger compartment and a folded position in which it is stored in the boot of the vehicle is known, the roof comprising a front part, a rear central element articulated to the front part of the roof and to the structural frame of the vehicle, and two rear side elements that together define a housing adapted to contain the rear central element and that are installed free to move with respect to the rear central element between a use position in which the rear central element is in the housing, the roof being in its extended position, and a stored position in which the rear central element is located above the housing and below the front part of the roof, the roof being in its folded position, the roof comprising front drive and guidance means adapted to displacing the rear side elements with respect to the rear central element when the front part of the roof is displaced with respect to the rear central element.
This type of roof, for example described in patent application FR 2 805 218, has the advantage that it leaves a good height in the boot when the roof is folded. The rear central element that is relatively thin over its entire surface, is separated from the rear side elements. Each rear side element has a relatively large dimension in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle when the roof is in its extended position, and this dimension is approximately vertical when the roof is in its folded position. Due to the separation from the rear side elements, the rear central element is offset upwards from the rear side elements due to the front drive and guidance means, so that the useful height of the boot under the rear central element when the roof is folded can be increased.